


Rules

by Epoxide (MiyuWrites)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Vampire!Jaskier, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuWrites/pseuds/Epoxide
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier have come up with a set of rules for when Jaskier is hungry.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 193





	Rules

Jaskier had finished his set before joining Geralt at a secluded table in the darkest corner of the tavern.

The bustle around them shrouded the pair, filled the silence and made the exchange of words unneeded by the moment.

Geralt was finishing his bowl of warm stew, the usual stony façade in place. And Jaskier had his hands curled around a mug of ale, cradling it, even though the contents were untouched. There was a certain air of expectation about him.

Geralt finished the bread and his own ale and saw how his bard’s blue eyes momentarily turned red. It happened fast, but had the bard biting at his lower lip.

It _was time_.

Standing, he placed a hand on Jaskier’s shoulder.

“Come on,” the witcher said, heading towards the tavern’s exit and, consequently, towards the inn – and to their room. He _knew_ that Jaskier would follow.

Once inside their room, the door closed softly behind them, Geralt was enveloped by the scents emanating from Jaskier.

Anticipation, hunger, lust, a tinge of blood and under all that, the familiar scent of Jaskier. All of them oozed off the bard.

And, as Geralt turned to face Jaskier once more, the red tint remained in his eyes.

There was a pause, shared by both, that didn’t last more than a heartbeat but then Jaskier was _on_ Geralt. He nearly climbed over him, legs curling around the witcher’s hips as their lips met in a feverish kiss. Their usual soft and gentle kisses replaced by hunger and want.

For Jaskier was hungry.

That made him sloppy. While curled around Geralt, he let his new fangs grow sharper. A nick on a lip and the scent of blood bloomed inside the room. Geralt pushed him back, made him stand on his own again.

“No! _Geralt_!” Jaskier whined, his tongue swiping greedily at his lips.

“You know the rules.” Geralt stated as he took a step back.

The witcher started to disrobe methodically, heedless of the whine and small pout that came out of the bard. Geralt just turned to him and glanced at him, arching an eyebrow.

That prompted Jaskier to start getting out of his own clothes eagerly. And for once he let the clothes fall haphazardly to the floor. He walked to Geralt, gave him a small push that had the witcher sit on the bed, look up at him.

Jaskier clambered into Geralt’s lap, placing his hands on the witcher’s face while their lips met eagerly. Geralt’s hands went to the bard’s hips, cradling him and running up his spine to grasp at the nape of the other’s neck.

They broke the kiss, exchanging an intense stare.

Time seemed to suspend itself. They were frozen for a couple of the witcher’s slow heartbeats, communicating through their gazes, getting in the same wavelength.

And then time sped up again. Another kiss being exchanged while Jaskier seemed to want to get as close as he could, plastering himself against Geralt’s torso. It was then that Jaskier felt himself being breached by one of the witcher’s thick fingers. It got in, slippery and wet, a tiny squelching noise coming. In answer, Jaskier made an annoyed huff. He started nosing at the skin on the juncture between Geralt’s shoulder and neck again.

Geralt made quick work of opening the bard before settling him at the tip of his slicked erection.

Jaskier started to lower his hips, a pleased noise escaping him before he had impaled himself fully on Geralt’s cock. And then he bit down on Geralt’s shoulder, drinking avidly from the rich blood.

It was funny but witcher blood seemed to be stronger than common human one. It filled Jaskier for longer too which helped him with the hunger pangs that came from being a newly turned vampire.

Then again, Jaskier hadn’t tried another witcher’s blood. Maybe it was just Geralt’s blood that had that effect because, well, because it was Geralt’s.

Geralt was lifting Jaskier’s hips and letting him fall slowly, giving the bard enough time to feed. However, the squirming and slurping and whining that Jaskier couldn’t help but let out – Jaskier was Jaskier and that meant that noise and sounds were always coming – they got to be too much even to a witcher.

In the blink of an eye Jaskier was being pressed down on the bed, his mouth unlatching and a gasp passing through his lips.

“Hey! Not fair, Geralt!” Jaskier complained as the witcher started to pound into him, kneeling on the bed. “I can’t reach you now!”

His dismay didn’t last for long though. The warmth that had settled on his belly due to the feeding seemed to be spreading out through his body, coupled with the ecstatic feeling coursing through him due to Geralt’s exquisite aim.

The witcher seemed to be grunting slightly, a sure sign that he was verging his climax. He lay on top of Jaskier, blanketing him and the bard took his chance to quickly lick at the remaining streaks of blood, seeing as the bites had already healed.

In the blink of an eye, Geralt was coming and being quickly followed by Jaskier.

They lay in the rickety bed for a long while, gathering themselves and enjoying the closeness that always seemed to permeate the air between them after they did this.

With a grunt, Geralt slipped out of Jaskier and stood. He went to the washbasin and returned with a damp cloth which he used to clean the bard and himself before the pair slipped under the sheets. The soiled cover had been quickly discarded to the floor.

They cuddled, limbs entwined and tiredness, hanging over them, dragged them into sleep.

Through the shabby curtains, the moon shone brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> So, [this prompt](https://witcherkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/429.html?thread=57261#cmt57261) caught my eye and I could only come up with this ficlet.  
> Hope it's a nice enough read.


End file.
